The invention relates to an apparatus for the compensation and/or transmission of forces/torques and rotational movements between two components, and is used in particular for the compensation of vehicle movements, e.g., in an active chassis of a motor vehicle in order to stabilize the suspension.
A linear pivot drive, in particular for the flap control of aerodynamic structures, is known from US 2005/525516 (=WO 03/072955). It comprises a housing, in which a piston is situated so it is axially displaceable by application of a pressure medium. A driveshaft works together with the piston via a thread. A rotational movement is transmitted to the driveshaft by the axial movement of the piston through the thread. The large frictional forces which act through the thread are a disadvantage. Furthermore, it is a disadvantage that the output shaft comprises two partial sections, to which a torque is applied in the same rotational direction. It is not possible with this arrangement to transmit different and even opposing torques onto the two shaft sections. This arrangement is therefore not suitable for compensating forces and torques between two components.
A vehicle suspension having a roll stabilizer without the use of a piston is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,017 (=DE 198 21 209). This vehicle suspension has a rod-shaped stabilizer, which is connected to the vehicle, and two connecting rods, which connect the stabilizer to the wheels. The rotational movement may be restricted by two limiters, which can be actuated alternately. A torsion force is generated by a central section. The use of the two limiters requires a large installation space and is relatively complex.
A chassis configuration for a vehicle is described in US 2005/167932 (=DE 10 2004 004 335 A1), in which the actuator for pivoting the stabilizer halves has separate drive units, which are realized in the form of electric motors. It is a disadvantage that these actuators have a complex gearing.
A stabilizer having two pistons, to which pressure medium can be applied, and a ball screw is disclosed in JP 5-319063 A. It also has a complex design.
DE 197 54 539 C2 describes a pivot motor, which is situated in a divided vehicle axle and has a cylinder having radial ribs on the interior side of the cylinder. Furthermore, a motor shaft having vanes is situated in the cylinder. The ribs and the vanes form operating chambers, to which a hydraulic pressure can be applied, whereby the motor shaft is caused to rotate relative to the housing. One end of the housing is fixedly connected to a part of the vehicle axle and the other end is constructed as a rotatable shaft and is connected to the other part of the vehicle axle, so that vehicle movements may be compensated for by a rotational movement of the rotatable shaft and the accompanying twisting of the two parts of the vehicle axle.
Furthermore, arrangements for actuating valves and slides are known, in which a travel distance is generated by converting a rotating movement into linear movement by coupling rods, which are situated in a housing and are mounted on one side on the housing and a piston or between two pistons. The housing is not fastened to a component and in general only a rotatable shaft output is provided. FR 2,406,247 describes an arrangement in which a linear movement is converted into a nonlinear movement using coupling rods in connection with pistons.
A further arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,215. This also relates to an apparatus for converting linear and rotating movements and is used as a drive and actuating unit for a 90°-rotating valve, such as a valve having a shutoff body (cone or ball valve). The arrangement described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,161 also relates to the use in valves. The use of valves or cocks which are opened or closed at relatively large intervals, and the compensation of chassis movements and reduction of vehicle oscillations, which require a significantly greater frequency at corresponding travel distances, are not comparable to one another in this case.
An apparatus of the foregoing general type in the form of a pivot motor for chassis stabilization in an active chassis is disclosed in CA 2,500,395 (=DE 102 45 457). The pivot motor is typically situated in a divided axle (stabilizer) and one side of the housing is connected fixed to the axle. A rotatable shaft, which is connected to the axle, projects through the other side of the housing. An axially movable piston and pressure medium connections are provided in the housing, which extend to pressure chambers in front of and behind the piston. The rotatable shaft can be set into rotation by an axial movement of the piston, so that both parts of the axle may be turned in relation to one another. The conversion of the axial movement of the piston into a rotational movement of the rotatable shaft is carried out by ball rods, which are secured to the piston and to the housing. The relatively large installation space and the still somewhat complex construction are disadvantageous. Furthermore, this arrangement only has one shaft output, which limits its potential field of use.